JOL: The parts you didn't see!
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: Ok so here's a little collection of one shots featuring Andie and Gibbs in between our regular chapters! Other characters will make their appearance as well! M to be on the safe side for cussing and...well...certain situations...


**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters...if I did Gibbs would have no intrest in the skanky lawyer (Ms. Hart, don't ask, I don't like her :P) because he'd be happily married to Andie.**

**Ok so I know it's not a new JOL Chapter but hey! It's Gibbs! I've had this little plotbunny floating around for a while and it was driving me crazy. Probably not my best work, seeing as I was very tired when I wrote it but I'm happy with it.**

* * *

Yep it was official; Gibbs was going to kill her when he got home. Andie stood in the middle of the nursery staring at five different shades of green on the wall, covered from head to toe in paint. Gibbs had told her he would paint the samples onto a piece of wood for her to choose when he got home but since becoming pregnant Andie was even more impatient than usual.

She stood there for what seemed like years when she heard the door slam down stairs. 'Uh oh…' she thought, her paranoid brain going into overdrive. 'He's not in a good mood…and I'm still covered in paint and the evidence of my impatience is everywhere! I'm going to be in so much trouble!' She scrambled to the nursery door and poked her head out. She could hear a slight banging coming from the kitchen before hearing the steady sound of footsteps going down into the basement.

She winced as she heard him come back up the stairs, slamming the basement door on his way out. "Andie, where the hell did you put the paint samples?" he bellowed, coming up the main staircase as she made a run for it to their room across the hall. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!' Andie thought, looking around for something to hide behind.

Lately whenever Gibbs would come home in a bad mood Andie would stay out of sight until dinner, otherwise his bad mood and her hormones would turn the house into World War Three for two days, but now she had made a huge mess of herself and had broken her promise to wait until he got home to deal with the paint. He was not going to be happy with her.

As Gibbs cleared the last step, he could have sworn he saw a flash of his wife's black hair whip into their bedroom. He raised an eyebrow and sauntered down the hall. He knew he hadn't been in the best of moods lately and he had wanted to make it up to Andie by helping her choose the paint for the nursery and get it painted so Andie, Abby and Ronnie could start decorating. The only problem was he couldn't find the damned sample cans!

He thought he had left them in the garage but after turning it upside down, he couldn't find them so he checked the basement just in case. The result? No paint cans. He knew that Andie had been rearranging a lot of things lately but now it was getting ridiculous and was really starting to frustrate him.

When he walked into the bedroom it was quiet, a little too quiet for his liking. He shook his head and sighed as he sat on their bed. Then he heard the sneeze and instantly he dropped to the floor to look under the bed, coming face to face with Andie. "Hi?" She squeaked, her forehead covered in splotches of paint.

Gibbs couldn't help himself, he just started laughing. He moved so Andie could shimmy out from under the bed and he laughed harder when he saw the huge paint splotch on her butt, wondering how she managed that one. 'Well,' Andie thought, watching her husband laugh. 'At least he's not yelling at me…' She smiled as he pulled her into his lap, still chuckling softly. "Why where you hiding under the bed love?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me for being impatient and looking at the paint samples on the wall…" she said, looking up at him with a small smile. "I'm guessing you put them there seeing as you're covered in paint?" he grinned. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Andie teased. "You're welcome Sergeant Sarcastic." Gibbs shot back, winking at her. "Now let's get you cleaned up. Good thing this paint washes off easy." He picked her up, carried her into the bathroom, and proceeded to help her clean up.

* * *

Three days later, they were looking at the completely painted nursery. "It looks beautiful Lee." Andie smiled, leaning back against him as he put his arms around her. "I'm glad you like it Andie." Gibbs smiled, kissing her cheek. "So what made you decide on this color of green?" He asked, moving to put away the last of the painting stuff. "It reminded me of Ireland." she said, smiling as he laughed and shook his head.

END


End file.
